


Four Single Men in Possession of Good Fortunes

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Upstairs Downstairs dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: The Marvelle family is fortunate to possess the four most eligible bachelors of the season. Meanwhile, Natasha Romanov is a rare lady who has endured three seasons already, with no depreciation in her prospects.However, the real drama lies between their long-time servants.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Four Single Men in Possession of Good Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not meant to parallel exactly what happens in Bridgerton, but it is heavily inspired by the show. I will be messing around a lot with the characters’ ages and relationships for story purposes. And of course, there will be no attention paid to historical accuracy here. 
> 
> Also, many thanks to MissObsession and Beardy for helping me come up with the family name Marvelle.

Vision stood next to the grazing horses, his face perfectly composed. This was not the first time he had ignored what was going on behind him while the young lord enjoyed himself with one of his many companions.

When he and the lady were finished, she returned to her own horse and was gone in a moment.

“Ready to go?”

“Not as ready as you were, my lord.” Vision could not help his dry tone. Lord Anthony smirked at him.

“Well said, Vizh. Let’s go, before my lord father comes looking for me.”

“As you will, sir.” He handed the reins over to his lord without further comment.

By the time they reached the manor, the entire family was standing in the foyer. There was Lord Nicholas Marvelle with his characteristic black eyepatch. The second-oldest son, Lord Steve, was standing close by, having just finished speaking quietly with his father. He was joined closely by the third-oldest, James, as always. Lord Sam was already at the carriage, tapping his foot in anticipation.

Lord Fury’s eye landed on Lord Anthony as soon as they approached. “Well, thank you for finally joining us.” He focused his intimidating stare on all four of his sons, seemingly at once. “Listen up, all of you. You are the most desired bachelors in the Town this season. Keep your wits about you. There will be many fine ladies fluttering about. Do not make any premature promises. I expect you all to make the finest matches you can.”

They all accepted the speech with a nod, too afraid to challenge their father outright. Though Vision could see a mutiny forming behind Tony’s eyes. Vision stood to the side while they all entered the carriage. As soon as he joined the driver, they were off to begin the new season.

***

Wanda was finishing Natasha’s hair style when her lady turned around and smiled at the maid. “Are you ready for the season to begin, Wanda?”

“Of course, Natasha.”

Wanda guided her to turn back to the mirror. “Now let me complete your hair.” Wanda tucked a few more strands into place. “Come. I will help you dress.”

“My offer stands to borrow one of my dresses. I never wear them again anyway.”

“Thank you, but I don’t need the attention.”

“Not even from one young man in particular.”

Wanda held her head up high. “I don’t know what you are referring to. I must go call the carriage.” She disappeared before Natasha could protest further.

***

Vision awaited Lady Natasha’s arrival at the ball. If he were to be completely honest, he had no interest in the grand lady; instead, he watched for her maid.

Lady Natasha, fashionably late as always, arrived in a typically ostentatious manner. Again, Vision’s eyes fell on Wanda behind her. She was simply dressed, but her beauty shone more without the artificial ornament.

Once her lady was safely in the room, she joined him at their usual place along the wall with the other servants. “Hi, Vizh.”

“Hello, Wanda. Did you have a good day?”

“It was fair to middling. It’s better now, though.” Vision ducked his head, hoping against hope that it was his presence making her day better. “And yours?”

Vision grimaced. “Lord Tony was up to his usual antics again.” Wanda frowned in sympathy; she knew how much he hated being witness to such things. “Other than that, it has been pleasant.”

“Why don’t you just ask him to take someone else as a lookout when he enjoys his trysts? You’ve served him long enough to have a rapport.”

“I have tried to suggest others. He does not trust anyone else.”

“You could try refusing.” Vision shook his head. They had talked about how they both felt trapped in their positions sometimes. The family treated Vision well, and he did not think they would oust him over such a small offense. But he could not risk it for anything. He would never find such a fine position again.

“I will simply put up with the indecorousness of it all. It is the only truly unpleasant part of my post.”

Wanda accepted his answer. He was grateful when she turned the conversation to other topics. They both became more relaxed as the evening wore on. All the attention in the room was focused on the high society in attendance. There were certain advantages to being among the forgotten servants.

They got themselves plates of food and a single glass of champagne each. They were able to talk more freely when they had a break from their enforced attendance on their masters.

Several suitors came up to Wanda, but she refused them all. Vision knew Wanda’s aversion to any such affections, minor though they may be. He contemplated that she was even more trapped than he was. So he never asked her to dance himself. He would never compromise her boundaries.

The night did eventually come to an end, as all such events did. Wanda and Vision said their farewells before returning to their respective charges. They could only eagerly await the next event to see each other again.

***

When Wanda and Natasha were safely ensconced back in the townhouse, Wanda focused on taking care of her lady’s toilet for the night. As she was brushing out Natasha’s elaborate hairstyle, Wanda was not surprised to find herself the object of her lady’s interrogation. This was typical after every ball. Natasha would ask her if anyone was acting suspiciously, if there was any good gossip from the other servants, if she had finally agreed to dance with someone. Wanda had grown skilled at parrying every conversational attack.

But she was not prepared for the change in Natasha’s demeanor. She lost her edge as she murmured, “I have been meaning to offer my services as a chaperone for you, should you wish to officially court your friend who works for the Marvelles.”

Wanda drew herself to her full height and met Natasha’s eye in the mirror. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come off it. I know you work for me, but I thought we were friends. You like him.”

“We simply stand together at social events. What of it?”

Natasha smirked. “So I’ve noticed. Indeed, you stand together at every single event worthy of note. You seek each other out as soon as you both arrive and do not part until one of us leaves.”

“He is a friend. That is all.”

“You know the town does not see it that way.”

“Then, I am grateful I am not part of high society.”

“It seems to me that you could be happy with him. It would be an honorable match for you.”

“Maybe, but it hardly matters. I have no guarantee that he would not change were we to start officially courting. Perhaps he has been playing a long game. Someone in my position has only herself and her impeccable chastity to rely upon. I won’t risk it.”

Natasha scoffed. “You know I don’t give a care about such things.”

“True, but what if you marry one day and your husband doesn’t like me? He could send me away on a whim. Or you could, should you change your mind.”

Natasha did look genuinely hurt for a moment. “I would not do that to you, Wanda.”

Wanda relented. She knew her mistress spoke truly. And the more sensitive part of herself that she tried to keep hidden did trust Vision, but there was too much at stake. “Be that as it may, I must keep my own counsel. Please do not say anymore on the matter.”

“All right.” They said no more for the evening. Wanda was grateful to return to her small room, though she remained awake for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out angstier than I intended. I don’t really have a plan for this, just a series of scenes I’d like to write. So how often I update or how long it will be is anyone’s guess.


End file.
